


"If you must die, sweetheart,"

by heilige_bos



Series: He is his father's son [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And that one fic that was inspired by the same tumblr post, Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I can't say much about Boba Fett without Spoiling the fic, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), POV Grogu | Baby Yoda, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, This was your doing, Tumblr is at it again, Wholesome Boba Fett, but basically Boba Fett took one look at Grogu and had a spiderman meme moment, we have been starved of Din speaking Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilige_bos/pseuds/heilige_bos
Summary: "Die knowing your life was my life's best part."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boba Fett & Jango Fett (mentioned), Cara Dune & Boba Fett, Cara Dune & Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: He is his father's son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120307
Comments: 37
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have been living off mandalorian fanfics ever since the finale and i will continue to live off the fanfics until the new season comes out.  
> in the meantime though, have something i scraped together because i heard a song, read a fanfic, and saw a tumblr post that all lead to this (not necessarily in that order)  
> Mando'a translations in the afternote (or if you were as obsessed as I was, you'd be able to translate it purely by the sheer amount of Mandalorian fanfiction you've been reading)
> 
> https://saqueenkawockeez.tumblr.com/post/637592087157751808/what-could-happen-in-chapter-16-i-hope-this-is (the tumblr post that started it all)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261677 (the fanfic that pushed me forward and made me c r y)

Grogu was used to the feel of his _bu_ _i_ _r'_ s armour pressed against him. It was hard, and it was cold, but it was his _buir_ ’s, and his _buir_ was brave and strong and warm. His _buir_ would do anything to keep the bad people away from him. Away from _them._

And while Grogu didn’t like it, he knew that it included his _buir_ leaving him.

When the Nice Lady had been talking to his _buir,_ Grogu knew his _buir_ wanted to leave him on the planet. No, that wasn’t quite right - his _buir_ didn’t _want_ to leave him there, but it was like he felt like he had to. Grogu knew he didn’t have to, the Nice Lady knew he didn’t have to, but his _buir_ did - in a way that Grogu didn’t understand.

He’d been worried, slightly, that maybe his _buir_ hadn’t wanted him anymore. He’d tried to be extra good with his _buir_ , only letting himself play quietly with his silver ball as _buir_ took off into the Dark.

This Dark was different than the dark of the Force. The dark of the force was silky, almost slimy, and it was dangerous and tempting. The Dark that he and his _buir_ flew in was large and big and it didn’t care that they were there, and somehow that made it safe. He knew his _buir_ was most relaxed when they were up in the Dark - and Grogu would be too. Grogu wanted to be wherever his _buir_ was, because _buir_ was warm and safe and strong.

Even when the bad people had taken him - when they’d flown him up to the Dark without his _buir_ , who was stuck on the ground - Grogu knew his _buir_ would be strong. His _buir_ would come for him, and Grogu would hold on long enough for his _buir_ to save him. His _buir_ hadn’t been tired of him, and Grogu knew because he had heard the laughter when _buir_ had called his name.

His _buir_ had loved him, even though he’d never said it. He didn’t have to, because Grogu knew - he’s seen it in the things _buir_ did, he’s heard it in the things _buir_ says to him, he’s felt it in the way _buir_ cradles him close to his chest.

His _buir_ was strong, and his _buir_ was brave, and Grogu knew that his _buir_ would come for him, so he had let himself to the exhaustion of using the Force. He had slept, for a long time, because he knew that no matter how long it took, his _buir_ would find him.

He knew, but so did the bad people.

* * *

Now, Grogu can feel his _buir_ ’s armour beneath him. His _buir_ was moving and he was trying not to jostle him - but _buir_ was moving too fast for that. Running, Grogu realised, as he tries to get his eyes open slightly. 

The bright glare of the lights above them stung his eyes. Grogu winced and turned his head away - burrowing further into _buir’s_ embrace with a small whimper. The hands that wrapped around him pulled tighter, pulling Grogu closer to _buir_ ’s chest.

In the shelter of _buir_ ’s grasp, Grogu opened his eyes wider. Black and white and fast-moving shapes whipped around them - and Grogu can hear the heavy breathing of his _buir_ ; fast and panicky.

 _“We’ll be okay,”_ his _buir_ murmured. _“We’ll be okay.”_

Grogu felt himself relax, slightly. _Buir_ was rarely wrong - and even if things didn’t turn out okay, then _buir_ would make them okay, and Grogu could trust him. He could trust the word of his _buir_ , cause _buir_ would never lie.

They ran for a long time. Long enough for Grogu to pull himself out of sleep, for him to glance around and see the bad people chasing after his _buir_. They held the things _buir_ always held - the things that would shoot out light with loud noises. They held it up and shot at them, and most of them missed but some of them would hit _buir_ but _buir_ would keep on running. Sometimes _buir_ would twist around to shoot light back at them, but mostly _buir_ ran. 

Eventually, _buir_ twisted and turned, firing at something behind them. Grogu could hear the sound of sparks, and the sound of a large door sliding shut. 

He struggled in _buir_ ’s grasp to look around - and instantly shrank back. The walls looked familiar, _too_ familiar, and Grogu didn’t think he’d be back in the room the bad people had kept him, and why had _buir_ brought him here?

He struggled when _buir_ tried to set him back down on the bench ~~(please don’t leave)~~. He would’ve struggled more were it not for _buir_ bending down to press his helmet against Grogu’s face - and Grogu fell silent, his eyes wide and terrified, but silent.

His _buir_ paced the room, ducking beneath the bench, climbing on top of it, looking at every tiny nook and corner. With every round he made - and every time the sounds of the bad people on the other side of the door grew louder - _buir_ would make angry noises.

No, Grogu tilted his head. _Scared_ noises.

Grogu moved off the bench, taking slow toddling steps towards his _buir_. He called out to him - reached out to him through the Force - trying to tell him that it’s _okay_. He knew it was okay because _buir_ was there, and he was there, and they were together, and that it’ll all be okay.

He knew it would be okay.

His _buir_ stopped pacing then. The T-visor of his helmet turned to look down on him and Grogu gurgled softly. Wave after wave after wave of reassurance, he sent towards his _buir_ , because it was going to be okay.

(Because _buir_ was going to make it all okay)

 _Buir_ knelt down slowly. He set his shooting stick down on the ground beside them, using his free hands to lift Grogu to his chest. 

Grogu couldn’t help but coo softly, his claws reaching forward towards his _buir_ , tapping on the metal of _buir’s_ helmet.

For a moment, they sat there, silently - the only sounds were that of the bad people on the other side of the door. But they weren’t in the room with them, and there was only him and _buir_ on this side, and they were together.

_“Hey, kid.”_

Grogu chirped. He loved the sound of his _buir’s_ voice, and he loved it when _buir_ would talk about anything and nothing - as long as he was talking, Grogu loved it.

_“We’re...kinda in a bad spot here.”_

Grogu frowned softly. They weren’t in a bad spot, because they were together. _Buir_ hasn’t seen that yet, and Grogu would work towards letting him see-

_“How about we play a game...okay?”_

A game?

 _“Do you remember how we used to play Hide and Seek in the- in the_ Crest _?”_

Grogu did remember. It was the most fun he’d ever had - running from one shadow to another, the sheer excitement coursing through him, squealing aloud as _buir_ found his new hiding spot time after time.

The sounds on the other side of the door grew louder. Grogu twitched his ears as he glanced towards it, his brow furrowing.

_“Hey. Hey, kid. Grogu.”_

Grogu turned back towards his _buir_ , a happy little chirp escaping him at the sound of his name.

 _Buir_ sighed softly, shaking his head. A long and slow, almost mournful motion.

Grogu frowned again. He reached forward, his claws tapping against _buir’s_ helmet, letting him know that it was _okay_ , because he was _here_ , and they both were-

His _buir_ reached towards his own helmet and, with a soft hiss of air, took it off.

Grogu’s first thought was that he liked his _buir’s_ face. It was everything he imagined it’d be - everything that he thought about his _buir_ was right there, on his face.

The second was that his _buir_ was hurt.

Blood, bruises, swelling, cuts. It almost hurt _him_ to see his _buir_ like that. Grogu frowned, and reached forward with both of his hands, his eyes already fluttering closed with the focus of stitching his _buir_ back together-

But then he was stopped, with _buir_ grabbing both hands in just his one. “I’m okay, _ner ad_.” _Buir_ smiled at him, though it looked like it hurt. “I’m okay.”

 _Buir’s_ voice sounded different, but Grogu found it comforting all the same, if not more. He trilled softly.

But _buir_ was wrong - he was clearly, definitely, _not_ okay, and Grogu was going to make it all better for _buir_ , just like _buir_ had done for him.

“How about that game, huh?” His _buir_ stood, carrying him towards one of the corners of the room. As his _buir_ knelt, Grogu twisted around, watching as _buir_ curled his fingers against a small metal grate. 

With a soft grunt, the grate fell, and a small square opening peeked out at them. It was barely larger than he was, and definitely no fit if _buir_ planned on crawling out.

Grogu tilted his head back to glance up at his _buir_ ’s face, relaying this information in his own series of chirps and gurgles - before _buir_ softly patted the top of his head with a hand.

“You’re going to have to be really quiet, alright?” _Buir_ murmured. _Buir_ twisted him around and set him gently on his feet, the hand that was tapping the top of his head moved to cup Grogu’s cheek in its palm. “You- your _ba’vodu_ Cara will come find you. I promise.”

The third thought that Grogu had, then, was that his _buir_ was sad. 

Grogu reached towards his _buir_ again, slightly distressed sounds slipping out of him. Why wasn’t _buir_ going to find him? Where was _buir_ going to go? Why didn’t _buir_ let Grogu fix him when he clearly needed the help?

Why - and where - was that banging coming from?

His _buir_ glanced behind him and Grogu followed his gaze - to the door that _buir_ had shot closed. To the source of the sounds.

Grogu glanced back towards his _buir_. Another whimper slipped past him and Grogu’s claws dug into his _buir’s_ arms.

“Shh, shh,” _buir_ glanced back and murmured. “It’s- it’s just a game, okay? It’s- it’ll be okay.”

Then why, Grogu asked, was _buir_ crying?

His _buir_ didn’t hear him ask - or his _buir_ didn’t want to hear - but soon _buir_ was holding up the helmet and was gently lowering it down Grogu’s head. Grogu’s whimpers fell silent as the wonder of being inside of _buir_ ’s helmet swept over him - and he could see _buir!_ He could see his _buir_ through the T-visor! _Buir’s_ helmet was much too big for him, it was too big for his whole body! But he was wearing _buir’s_ helmet, just like _buir!_

_Buir._

_Buir_ was lowering him into the vent and Grogu gurgled questioningly. Why was he going inside the space when _buir_ obviously couldn’t fit? They had to stick together!

Then _buir_ placed the metal grate back in place, and Grogu panicked.

He cried out, pushing against _buir’s_ helmet. It moved forward slightly, but not far enough, and _buir_ -

“Shh, shh, _ner ad,_ it’s okay.” Buir’s face smiled down at him, it looked a bit weird with the tears that came down his face at the same time. “It’s just the game of hide and seek, okay? You need to make sure that nobody can find you, except for your _ba’vodu,_ do you understand?”

The sounds of the Bad People were so loud now that Grogu could barely hear his _buir_. He watched as his _buir_ pressed his finger against his arm - and jumped as, somewhere in the helmet, he could hear the soft sounds of mechanic whirring.

His _buir_ rose up to his feet. ~~(No, don’t leave).~~

“It’ll be okay, _ad’ika.”_ ~~(Then _stay)_~~

“It’s just a game.” ~~(He didn’t want to play this game)~~

 _“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”_ He could hear the shaking in his _buir’s_ voice. “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Grogu I’m sorry-”_

Grogu called out to his _buir_ \- a soft, mournful call. 

“You need to be quiet, okay?”

Okay.

“Only let your _ba’vodu_ hear you.”

He’ll be quiet, he’ll be so quiet, for his _buir._

A loud crash made him flinch. A voice that wasn’t his _buir’s_ sounded. “Finally,” it said, a low and twisted growl. “What’d you say we finish this, Djarin?”

His _buir_ was silent, for a while. 

_“Ret'urcye mhi.”_

“What?”

 _Buir’s_ feet - his stance - widened. Grogu tried his best to scrabble into a position where he could see best, but the combination of the T-visor, the metal grate, and the position only allowed him to see his _buir’s_ boots.

That, and the silver shine of _buir’s_ spear.

“We end this,” _buir_ said. “And I’ll take your skull and hang it on my wall.”

The voice laughed and _buir’s_ feet disappeared as he lunged forward.

* * *

“Here? Are you sure?”

“He _has_ to be here. This thing tracks his helmet and you know the idiot would never part with that thing. ‘Specially not on an imperial ship.”

Grogu felt himself perk upwards. Cara! _Ba’vodu!_

“Well, there’s nothing here but-”

…

…

“No-”

“Cara-”

“No no no no no-”

Grogu pressed himself against the T-visor of _buir’s_ helmet, peeking out. He could see the boots of his _ba’vodu,_ but there was also someone else there with her. He felt his calls dying inside of his throat, because _buir_ had said to only let _ba’vodu_ hear him, and _only_ his _ba’vodu_. He’ll listen to his _buir_ , and his _buir_ would be happy.

The boots were accompanied by a pair of knees as his _ba’vodu_ dropped down. A choked, disbelieving sound that didn’t sound like it could ever come from his _ba’vodu_ twisted itself out. Grogu couldn’t imagine Cara making a sound like that, ever. His _ba’vodu_ was nearly as strong as his _buir!_

“I’m sorry,” the voice that was not his _ba’vodu_ ’s said. “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” _ba’vodu_ said again. “No. No you will not die like this. He cannot- he can’t-”

There was a loud banging sound and Grogu shrank inside of _buir’s_ helmet. 

_"YOU CAN’T DIE LIKE THIS, GODDAMN IT!”_ Cara screamed. _“YOU CAN’T LEAVE YOUR KID-”_

Abruptly, she cut off. Another choked sound. “The kid-”

“Where is he?” Light footsteps echoed the Voice That Was Not His _Ba’vodu’s_. “And his helmet - the thing we’ve been tracking.”

“I don’t-”

“Out of it, Cara,” The Voice That Was Not His _Ba’vodu’s_ snapped. “We’re not out of the woods enough for you to grieve. Focus. The kid. His _helmet.”_

Grogu could hear his _ba’vodu_ take in a few, deep breaths. “It should be in here.” _Ba’vodu_ rose to her feet. “In this room, I- It should be here _somewhere,_ Fennec I- _”_

Grogu fell silent - deathly so - as both pairs of boots roamed the room. He was silent, still, as a face appeared on the other side of the grate - narrow eyes widening.

“Cara,” the Face That Was Not His _Ba’vodu_ ’s called out. She grunted as she forced the grate away, and slowly extended an arm out towards him.

Grogu couldn’t help it. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone else find him. He was supposed to be quiet and he _was_ quiet and still they found him! He flinched back, away from the Face, knocking against the back of his _buir’s_ helmet.

The arm stilled and the eyes widened even further.

“What? What is it?”

The Face That Was Not His _Ba’vodu_ breathed out a shuddering sigh. Slowly, she reached far enough to tug _buir’s_ helmet - and him included - out of the vent, and lifted up in her hands.

For a moment, Grogu was terrified - this Face had found him, and he wasn’t meant to be found! Not by someone he didn’t know, and not by anyone who wasn’t his _ba’vodu!_ His _buir_ would be-

Then the Face passed the helmet - and him - over to the side, and Cara’s face stared back at him. Grogu felt himself relax slightly - enough, so that he could muster the courage to gurgle up at his _ba’vodu_.

Grogu watched his _ba’vodu’s_ eyes widened. He watched as Cara’s jaw drop. He watched, squinting slightly, as his _ba’vodu_ lifted _buir’s_ helmet off him.

“Kid,” Cara gasped out another choked sound. “Hey- hey, ya womp rat. It’s so- so good to see you.”

Grogu was inclined to agree. He’d done it! He’d let his ba’vodu find him, just like _buir_ told him too. _Buir_ was bound to be happy now! _Buir-_

Cara exchanged a glance with the Person That Was Not His _Ba’vodu_ before both of them glanced towards something behind them. Grogu trilled softly, twisting and leaning in _ba’vodu’s_ hands so that he could see what they were looking at-

Almost instantly, he struggled. Cries and warbles and sounds of protest slipped out of him as he kicked and writhed in Cara’s grasp - startling her enough that she slowly set him down. He didn’t pass her another glance as he toddled hurriedly towards his _buir’s_ side - _buir_ , so tired and so hurt that he had just laid down on the ground.

But it was going to be okay. Because Grogu was here now, and he’ll help put his _buir_ back together! And _buir_ was going to be sad for a moment because Grogu had used the Force and made himself tired, but they’d be together, and _buir_ would be happy! And he would be happy too!

So Grogu ignored _ba’vodu_ calling out to him, because he had to focus. He closed his eyes and extended his hand towards his _buir_ , calling out towards the Force, beginning to stitch it and his _buir’s_ life force together-

Except, in the Force, Grogu couldn’t see his _buir_. He couldn’t see _buir’s_ life force. Grogu frowned and opened his eyes and there was his _buir!_ Right there in front of him, so why can’t he-

He was lifted up, suddenly, into the air. Away from his _buir_ and he struggled and screamed and reached towards his _buir_ -

His _buir_ had been wrong. Grogu shouldn’t have let _ba’vodu_ find him, because she was taking him away from his _buir!_ And he was going to fix his _buir,_ he was going to help him, but she was taking him away, and Grogu kept calling out for _buir_ to wake up and kept crying but _buir still didn’t move-_

“I’m sorry,” _ba’vodu_ murmured to him as she ran away from the room - from his _buir_. She pulled him closer towards her chest. “I’m- I’m so sorry-”

Grogu didn’t like the feel of _ba’vodu_ ’s armour. He wanted his _buir’s_ cool metal. He wanted his _buir!_

_Buir!_

_Buir, please!_

_Buir!_


	2. what a waste to be so alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Grogu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh okay so.  
> first of all, i have read your comments, I have seen your kudos, and I hear you and I love you. thank you so much for such kind words. y'all are my serotonin dose and I love you so much.  
> (I am not sorry for the tears though)  
> :))  
> second, no this was not meant to have had a sequel. I swear i'd planned to keep it a one shot, but then whaddya know I kept listening to more songs.  
> mando'a translations at the end, as always.  
> enjoy!

Grogu didn’t like this. And he made it clear.

He screamed. He cried. He kicked and wriggled and tried, desperately, to try and get back to his _Buir_. They didn’t understand, they didn’t understand, they didn’t **understand** that he _needed_ to get back to his _Buir_ because his _Buir_ **_needed him-_**

* * *

_This is Grogu._

_He is a youngling of the Jedi Order. He lives and trains, and he is strong with the Force._

* * *

“What’s the matter with him?” A woman wearing armour like his _Buir_ looked down at him. Her face is scrunched up slightly, in mild distaste. She glanced up to his _Ba’vodu_ , then behind her - her eyes settling on nothing.

“Where is he?” The Woman asked, neatly cut orange hair glancing across her face.

Grogu was still struggling - his claws digging into the skin of his _Ba’vodu'_ _s_ arm because she didn’t have the metal vambrace because she wasn’t his _buir-_

He stopped though, briefly, just to watch with wide, dark, watery eyes as his _Ba’vodu_ lifted up his _Buir’s_ helmet.

He watched, through the vision of his tears, as The Woman’s face morphed into one of pure horror.

“We found him-” Cara stopped, swallowing. “We tracked... _t_ _his_ , and-” She stopped briefly, her gaze resting on him. “And we found him,” she finished at last, gaze not yet fallen from Grogu’s dark depths.

Grogu knew she wasn’t talking about his _Buir,_ in that last part.

The Woman With Orange Hair was staring at his _Buir'_ s helmet. The corners of her eyes were pinched, like it hurt to stare at it too long, but like she couldn’t look away. Her shoulders slumped slowly, tight and tense.

Then The Woman reached for the helmet, and _Ba’vodu_ flinched away.

The Woman’s eyes narrowed - a different kind of pinch. “Beskar belongs to the Mandalorians,” she said, her voice low.

 _Ba’vodu_ held her ground. “Mando’s helmet belongs with his son,” she insisted. Said it like it was a fact and that The Woman was being stupid for suggesting otherwise.

The Woman leaned back slightly, arms crossing. “How do you know that...this Child is actually even his son?” She gestured to him with a hand. “I doubt ‘Mando’ actually looks like that beneath his helmet.”

“The Child is his _son_ because Mando _raised_ him like one!” Cara snapped. She took a step towards The Woman. “If you even _try_ to take this helmet away from him, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” The Woman asked - her voice thin and too light and it reminds Grogu of the voices of all the Bad People who would hold him away from his _Buir,_ and would talk to his _Buir_ like the way The Woman was talking now. If _Buir_ was here then he’d-

If _Buir_ was here.

 _Ba’vodu_ and The Woman were still glaring at each other when Grogu _screamed_.

* * *

_This is Grogu._

_Grogu’s hiding - hiding from the Monster in Dark Robes as the other Younglings fell one by one. Grogu stifles his cries, because he cannot-_ **_must not_ ** _\- let the Monster see him._

* * *

_“Watch it, princess.”_ Another person is here - also wearing armour like his _Buir_. All these people that looks like, moves like, talks like his _Buir_ but none of them are actually _his_.

The Person’s voice is stern in the kind that’s loaded - the kind that Grogu has only ever heard when his _Buir_ spoke towards the Bad People that weren’t yet Bad but might be soon. 

_“You got what you wanted, the Darksaber, Gideon’s head,”_ the Person That’s Still Not His Buir jerked his helmet towards everything and nothing. _“Let the kid keep one measly piece of forged beskar.”_

The Woman took a half-step back when The Person had spoken. The distaste was back on her face - and it was growing, shifting and the Force around The Woman and The Person sparked and crackled almost painfully.

~~(Grogu remembered the way the Force around his _Buir_ would spark and crackle - but in a way that was always warm, always safe, always so beautiful.)~~

Grogu struggled and whined, pushing against his _Ba’vodu'_ s firm grasp - Cara’s cracked-voiced comforts falling to deaf ears. But he was weaker in his struggles, more tired.

~~(Hopeless.)~~

“I don’t expect a _clone_ to know anything about the importance of Beskar,” The Woman shot towards the Person. “If I am to reclaim Mandalore, then I’ll need-”

 _“I don’t think you’ve heard me,_ Princess _.”_ The Person stepped up, T-visor a mere inches away from The Woman’s eyes. _“Or maybe you just haven’t gotten it through your skull.”_

Grogu was shifted in Cara’s arms - moved to one arm, moved to the back, a move made familiar from the times _Buir_ would protect him.

 _“I don’t care about whether or not you see me as a Mandalorian,”_ The Person’s voice was a low, low growl - low enough that it sent shivers down Grogu’s _bones_. _“But that Child had just lost his_ **_father_.** _”_

The Woman - who’s lips were curled back in a half snarl - paused.

Grogu shifted against _Ba’vodu_ ’s arm - a tired, a weak, a futile attempt at wrenching free so that he could finally go back to his _Buir_ ~~(who he missed, so so much it almost **hurt** -)~~ when The Person ducked down his helmet to growl something so low that Grogu couldn’t catch.

“Of course not!” The Woman snapped - but her eyes were wide, and she took many steps back. Her gaze fell back down to Grogu, then slightly to the side - before they shut and The Woman squeezed her eyes.

“Fine,” she bit out - her eyes reopening to glare up at The Person’s T-Visor. “Fine.”

The Force stopped sparking.

* * *

_This is Grogu._

_He’s learnt to keep his powers hidden - to keep from reaching for the Force. He’s learnt to stay silent and hidden - learnt to stifle his cries, because there was nothing out there that will save him._

_He’s learnt to wait._

* * *

Grogu didn’t stop fighting. He didn’t, he’d never let them take him away from his _Buir_ , and he’d never let them leave, and he was going to fight and keep fighting until they finally let him go. He was going to make his _Buir_ happy and show him that Grogu could keep him safe too!

So when _Ba’vodu_ had moved from the black and white walls and climbed onto a ship that was not his _Buir_ ’s ship, Grogu opened his mouth and bit her arm.

Cara actually _yelped_ , and Grogu felt her grip loosen - just enough so that when he threw everything he had into struggling out, there was a brief, beautiful moment when the arms around him disappeared.

Then he was falling.

The ground looked like it was reaching up to him and when it did, for a moment, Grogu couldn’t breathe. Then he was running - toddling as fast as he could, off the ship and back into black and white walls, running and running back the way he came, back towards his _Buir_.

A pair of boots came up in front of him, so suddenly that he didn’t have a second to dodge. With a soft grunt, Grogu toppled head over little green feet - and when the ground reached up to him again, it took him a while to stand back up.

Too long. 

Grogu felt another pair of hands pick him up, and when he tried biting again, his teeth met leather gloves.

For a moment, Grogu couldn’t breathe - and it wasn’t because of the ground. He twisted, gaze meeting that of a T-visor and his heart soared with the thought of _Buir!_

But then his gaze fell to the colour, and his heart plummeted.

" _W_ _here are you going,_ Verd’ika?” The Person That Was Not His _Buir_ But Had Let Him Keep _Buir_ ’s Helmet murmured softly. His voice was so, so similar to his _Buir'_ s - but so, so different.

Grogu wanted _Buir_ , wanted his _Buir_ and not this look-alike with the Force that sparkles but in a different way. He pushed and dug his claws and even tried biting again, yet this time the arms didn’t loosen.

He couldn’t help himself - he whined, long and soft, reaching and stretching and maybe if he reached far enough he could make it-

“The tyke bit me,” _Ba’vodu_ said somewhere behind him. She sounded irritated for a moment - before she sighed, long and heavy and very very sad. “He wants...he’s been trying to get back to him ever since I picked him up.”

The Person said nothing for a while. Then Grogu felt himself being passed back to _Ba’vodu_ \- his screaming cries ignored.

" _W_ _here did you find him?”_ The Person asked.

* * *

_This is Grogu._

_He has been found. By a man clad in beskar. By a warrior with a promise. By a cold suit of amour, yet the cold was the last thing on Grogu’s mind as he’s picked up._

_By his father. His_ Buir _._

_“Hey, little womp rat.”_

_He is safe._

* * *

_Buir!_

The thought rings bright and pure in his mind, in the Force, in the way he called out. He struggled with new reformed strength as his bright eyes track the movement coming towards the ship - The Person, with his arms full of familiar bright shines.

When The Person finally, gently sets his _Buir_ down on the floor of the ship - when _Ba’vodu_ Cara finally, finally lets her arms loosen - Grogu wastes no time on making his way over. His cries are loud and joyful, because they’re finally together again and _Buir_ -

 _Buir_ still sleeps. His face still looks like it hurts - though his eyes are closed. Grogu clambers up an armoured chest, already beginning to draw the Force to him - to his _Buir_ \- ready to help.

 _“Wait,_ Verd’ika.” A gloved hand came to rest right in front of his face. 

Grogu looked up, staring at a familiar but different T-visor. The Person hesitated, for a second, before he glanced back to where his _Ba’vodu_ stood.

" _T_ _ell Fennec to take off,”_ he said. _“I need to speak to The Child.”_

Grogu could see the way _Ba’vodu_ ’s shoulders tensed and the way her eyes flashed. 

Grogu didn’t know what it mattered and wished the hand would move so that he could _heal his Buir_.

Cara’s gaze flicked down to him and Grogu watched as they softened. “Alright,” was the only gruff response Cara gave, before she disappeared into the ship.

Before she did though, she set down _Buir’s_ helmet right down next to his head - so that when _Buir_ woke up, he’d have it close by.

After _Ba’vodu_ left, there was silence. The only sound was that of the ship - machinery whirring growing steadily louder - and the sound of Grogu and The Person’s breaths.

Then the hand moved and Grogu could see his _Buir_ ’s face again. He chirruped, calling out to his _Buir_ , telling him that Grogu would fix him right up, and that he’d feel so much better when he woke up.

Then there were arms around him again - and Grogu struggled, because he was _not_ going to be picked up and he was _not_ going to leave his _Buir_. But then he relaxed just slightly, as the arms didn’t lift him, but twist him around to meet The Person’s T-Visor-ed gaze.

 _“Hello there_ , Verd’ika _,”_ The Person said softly. _“I...don’t think you know me. I met your_ Buir _right before you were taken.”_

Grogu felt his ears lean back instinctively - bright flashing memories of the Bad People, of flying with the windows down but without his _Buir_.

 _“I-”_ The Person paused. _“I guess you could say I’m a_ Beroya _. Your_ Buir _and I had struck a deal and he...trusted me, yeah? You trust your_ Buir _too, don’t you?”_

Grogu did trust his _Buir_ , but he trusted the _Beroya_ a bit less. _Buir_ had been wary of anyone they didn’t know - and even lots of those he did.

But _Beroya_ had brought his _Buir_ back to the ship. _Beroya_ had told The Woman to let Grogu keep _Buir’s_ helmet - and that, if nothing else, helped Grogu relax in the hold of the _Beroya_.

Grogu let out another chirp - an accepting one, but also a questioning one. 

_Why aren’t you letting me help my_ Buir? Grogu asked, whilst he turned his head towards _Buir_ ’s face.

The _Beroya_ followed his eyes, and through the corners of them, Grogu could see the way _Beroya_ ’s shoulders slumped.

 _“I heard from your_ Buir _that you can...fix people up?”_ Through the T-Visor, Grogu could feel the _Beroya_ ’s watchful gaze. “ _T_ _hat true?”_

Grogu turned back to the _Beroya_ , chirruping softly. He reached his arms towards his _Buir_ \- a demonstration, and a plea all in one.

The _Beroya_ sounded like he wanted to say something else - to fill in the silence with words and sayings. 

Grogu had to stamp down a rush of impatience, for how long were they going to keep him and _Buir_ apart? He needed to help his _Buir_ because even though Grogu couldn’t see the way the Force stretches in the way that it does whenever _Buir_ got hurt, that didn’t mean his _Buir_ _wasn’t_ hurt - and Grogu needed to help him, ( ~~he needed to save his _Buir_.)~~

Grogu was just about to tell the _Beroya_ this - preferably in a series of sharp and angry cries - before he felt the _Beroya_ ’s arms leave him. Grogu almost couldn’t believe it, and he spent a half-second watching the way _Beroya_ leaned back.

 _Beroya_ said nothing, and Grogu didn’t wait another longer. Quickly, he scrambled up to stand atop of _Buir_ ’s chest plate - toddling forward a few steps until he was close enough to rest a tri-fingered hand on _Buir_ ’s face.

Grogu let himself slip in, reaching for the Force. It came easily to him as it always did - a ripple in something that wasn’t quite the air, but something _more_. Grogu let himself be familiar with it - let himself lean into it for half a second, before his focus sharpened.

 _Buir_ , he told the Force, and directed it towards-

But _Buir_ wasn’t in the Force. Grogu could feel the Force struggle slightly in confusion, before his focus dissipated and the Force slipped from his grasp.

He blinked, brought back into the ship, back to where he stood atop of his _Buir_ \- his _Buir_ , who looked no different than he did a few minutes ago.

A confused sound slipped out of him and, ignoring the sound of _Beroya_ ’s voice calling out to him, reached for the Force again. This time he gripped it tightly, firm in his direction to go to his _Buir_. 

His _Buir_ , who needed his help, who needed him, who needed his powers now more than ever.

But still, without the light of _Buir_ ’s life force ( ~~his life force where was his life force why was it so~~ _ ~~dark-)~~_ the Force had nowhere to go, and again it slipped from Grogu’s grasp.

Grogu blinked once, twice, staring down at _Buir_ ’s unmoving features. His face felt cold beneath Grogu’s claws.

~~(And in the Force, his _Buir_ was lightless) ~~

“Verd’ika-”

 _Beroya_ ’s calls were left to fall on deaf ears. Grogu leaned forward to rest both hands on his face - his _Buir_ , who still slept all the while Grogu shook him and shook and cried out to him.

_Where are you?_

_Buir?_

Grogu clambered fully atop of _Buir_ ’s face - still shaking, still crying, still _calling out_ \- when he was suddenly lifted up away from his _Buir_.

Grogu screamed, crying, calling out ~~(gripping the Force, shoving it to his _Buir_ , begging him to take it, to please wake up _Buir_ please-)~~ struggling against _Beroya’s_ arms around him.

 _“_ K’uur, Verd’ika, _cry if you must, but don’t fall,”_ _Beroya_ murmured against him. _“Don’t fall.”_

* * *

_This is Grogu._

_He is strong in the Force - strong in the ability to manipulate it, to heal the ones around him, the one he cares about._

_In days before, he has used it to help mend the injuries of his people._

_Today, he finds out that it doesn’t matter how strong he is._

_None of it matters if he is not fast enough._

* * *

“Has he moved at all?”

_“No. Not an inch.”_

Grogu felt an ear twitch at the sounds of _Beroya_ and _Ba’vodu_ , yet he couldn’t muster the strength to turn his head - keeping it leaned against the cool metal of _Buir’s_ helmet.

 _Ba’vodu_ had draped a dark cloth across _Buir_ , like a blanket that covered even the top of his head and his face.

Grogu wouldn’t have let them cover _Buir’s_ face, but he found he liked the helmet better anyway. It was more familiar, and if Grogu stared at the T-Visor long enough he could almost imagine it would move and sigh and talk the way _Buir_ would talk and-

“What did you say to him?” _Ba’vodu_ ’s voice was stiff and fierce - the Force sparkling and crackling almost the way _Buir_ would’ve. “I swear, Fett if you said anything that would’ve-”

 _“I told him that I’d struck a deal with his_ Buir _, and that he could trust me,”_ _Beroya_ interrupted. _“Then I let him do whatever he does with his hands that heal people.”_

“You _let_ him?!”

 _“He clearly wasn’t going to quit until he tried!”_ _Beroya_ snapped.

 _Ba’vodu_ said nothing else for a while, and Grogu contented himself with being able to lean against _Buir_ ’s helmet in peace, before-

“Did it work?” Cara asked, softly.

 _Beroya_ didn’t move, said nothing, and there was only the soft hum of what _Buir_ called the hyperspace.

 _“No,”_ _Beroya_ said, finally.

Grogu pressed himself against the cool metal of _Buir’s_ helmet. He could pretend, and he could imagine, but he knew the T-Visor was empty.

“Right,” Cara said, clearing her throat. _Ba’vodu_ sounded like she was in pain. “Right, of course. There wasn’t-”

There was silence - heavy, suffocating, deep - before _Ba’vodu_ half-muttered out an ‘ _excuse me_ ’ and disappeared back into the ship.

A second passed, then two, then _Beroya_ walked up to where Grogu had sat and kneeled down.

 _“Are you hungry,_ Verd’ika?”

Grogu didn’t move.

_“Are you...cold?”_

Grogu didn’t give that an answer.

 _“We could move you to somewhere more comfortable-”_ _Beroya_ reached out towards _Buir’s_ helmet with a gloved hand.

Grogu hadn’t even realised what he was doing before he was growling at the _Beroya_ , twisting to shift him and _Buir_ ’s helmet further away.

The _Beroya_ sighed but dropped his hand.

They were silent.

 _“My_ Buir _raised me as a Mandalorian,” Beroya_ said. He paused, taking in the way Grogu had twitched his ears up. _“He’s not...here anymore._ Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.”

For the first time, Grogu slowly turned his head away from _Buir’s_ helmet. A choked, throaty coo managed to slip free.

 _Beroya_ paused, tilting his head. “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la,” he said again, slower. _“Not gone, merely marching far away.”_

The _Beroya_ sighed, pulling his T-Visor away from Grogu so that it could stare down at _Buir’s_ empty helmet. “ _My_ Buir _has been marching far away for a long time,”_ he murmured. _“And...now your_ Buir _is...marching with him.”_

Grogu cried out at that. He didn’t want his _Buir_ to be marching far away, he wanted his _Buir_ to be marching right here! He wanted his _Buir_ here! With him!

 _“I know,”_ _Beroya_ said, his voice soft and calming - and sad. _“I didn’t want him to march either. But sometimes we...don’t have a choice in it,_ Verd’ika.”

Grogu didn’t want it. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want his _Buir_ to be marching. He didn’t want _Beroya’s_ _Buir_ to be marching. He called out to everything and nothing - and the Force rippled with his grieving calls.

For a while he called out, cried out, calling for his _Buir_ to stop marching, to come back. And when his throat hurt and his voice cracked, Grogu kept calling.

The brief and gentle touch of a gloved hand on his head silenced him - though not completely, and Grogu settled into sniffling whimpers.

 _“I know,_ Verd’ika,” _Beroya’s_ voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. _“I know.”_

They fell into another silence, broken only by the sound of his own whimpers.

 _“The Mandalorians had a saying, to honour the dead,”_ _Beroya_ said as he shifted, moving from his knees to a cross-legged seat. He lifted an arm up, then paused - T-Visor tilted to stare at Grogu in a way of asking permission.

After a breath of hesitation, Grogu drew back just slightly away from _Buir_ ’s helmet.

Slowly, gently, _Beroya_ rested a gloved hand on top of _Buir_ ’s shiny metal helmet. He paused - staring at him again, waiting until Grogu had leaned back against the helmet, pressing his wrinkled forehead against the cool surface.

The _Beroya_ cleared his throat once, then twice. 

“Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum,” _Beroya_ murmured. His helmet ducked down beneath his shoulders. “Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, vod. _I’m still alive, but you are dead, I remember you, so you are eternal.”_

~~_(I remember you.)_ ~~

“ _That’s how Mandalorians honour their dead,”_ _Beroya_ said as he leaned back, his voice soft. _“It’s a way for us to remember them, to keep them always with us. So that even if they are marching far away, they are still close.”_

_(I remember you.)_

_“You’d honour your father by not falling,_ Verd’ika.” _Beroya’s_ T-Visor tilted so that it met Grogu’s teary gaze. _“Grieve, but do not fall. That’s not what he’d want of you.”_

_I remember you._

For a moment, they were locked in a battling gaze - before _Beroya_ finally glanced away, his shoulders slumped in a manner that was almost relieved.

 _“Good,”_ _Beroya_ murmured. _“Good.”_

**_I remember you._ **

The sounds of movement joined that of the steady whirr of the ship as _Beroya_ stood up.

 _“Your father was a Mandalorian,_ Verd’ika.” Even looming over him the way _Beroya_ did now, Grogu couldn’t find a single kernel of fear inside of him. _“Honour him by remembering. Honour him by living.”_

I remember you, Grogu thought as the _Beroya_ moved away. He pressed his forehead against the metal, cooing softly.

_I will remember you._

* * *

This is Grogu.

And like his father before him, he is Mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buir: Parent; Father, Mother  
> Ba'vodu: Parent's sibling (Aunt/Uncle)  
> Verd'ika: Private (rank). Can be used affectionately, often to a child; "little soldier". Context is crucial.  
> Beroya: bounty hunter  
> "K'uur": "hush"  
> "Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la": a saying used to refer to dead Mandalorians. "Not far, merely marching far away"  
> "Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum": A daily remembrance to dead loved ones. "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal."  
> Vod: brother
> 
> okay, disclaimer, the only piece of star wars I'd truly loved was the Mandalorian. So if some of the characters were written slightly off character, I deeply apologise.
> 
> For Bo-Katan, my first interaction with her was when she came up in the "Heiress" in The Mandalorian. I gave her Wookieepedia page a quick skim through, but it was far from a deep search. If you think that Bo-Katan "yOu mEaN yOuR dOnor???" Kryze wouldn't have said or done anything she did in the fic, then feel free to tell me.  
> (is her hair orange though?? I've stared at so many pictures trying to make sense of it-)
> 
> Boba Fett though, I still don't know too much about him, and I might've gotten him wrong in a few minor spots. I did, however, ask a very reliable source (read; Boba Fett Simp) about him and gotten a good enough answer. If I'm wrong, then it's not my fault. (I'm kidding, thanks nia)
> 
> Mandalorian Grogu will OWN my heart forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations  
> Buir: Parent  
> Ba'vodu: Parent's sibling (Aunt/Uncle)  
> Ner ad: My son  
> “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”: "I love you"  
> “Ret'urcye mhi.”: "good bye" (lit. maybe we'll meet again)


End file.
